


A Better Redhead To Dote On

by BeastGirl2k14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Casual mentions of cheryl/josie, F/F, Praise Kink, a sort of nod to bughead, hello and welcome to mabel dips into the sin bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: (Or: The Riverdale threesome sin no one asked for but all of us deserved.Or: These three poor girls get the orgasms they deserve.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr and a photo Camila Mendes posted on Insta as well as yalls love for Jealous!Veronica (with a side of Jealous!Betty and a sprinkle of Jealous!Cheryl, bc why not.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I love Archie Andrew's angsty-tortured-YA-hero-ass as much as the next guy, but I l o v e Cheryl I-Miss-My-Brother Blossom, my beautiful, terrible, dramatic, mourning daughter.
> 
> I also wrote this all in one go because I am busy all the time, but I watched the two most recent eps of Riverdale and had to write this for y'all to make up for that Bughead ep.  
> (I don't hate Bughead but I also don't like it. I'm mostly impartial.)  
> Playlist for this fic:  
> Away for All Time - Many Voices Speak  
> Color Song - Maggie Rogers

  _Dear Diary,_

> _Cheryl and Ronnie have been getting...really close all of a sudden? I'm fine with it...because god knows Cheryl needs friends...but I hardly get to see Ronnie as is with this whole Murder-Mystery-Ancient-Family-Drama fiasco going on, and now anytime I do_ have time for her, _she's off with Cheryl doing god knows what after Vixen practice. Apparently they're having a sleepover before Jason's memorial...which is fine. Even Cheryl shouldn't be alone with the ghost of her brother in that Gothic horror house...but does Ronnie have to be the one comforting her?_
> 
> _I can't be upset with her, either of them, because Cheryl's brother is dead and Ronnie is just being a good friend...but she's ~~~~ my_ _good friend, you know?_
> 
> _God that sounds so petty._
> 
> _It's just so sudden, the two of them being friends, okay? I mean, I'd only ever noticed them being even slightly nice to each other last week at Cheryl's post-game party...and that was...different._

-*-

"Where's your other half, closet monster?" Cheryl Blossom, waves of glossy red hair swept over one of her shoulders with a graceful flick of her hand, was suddenly in front of Veronica, blocking her view of the soccer captain across the room with an ass even Veronica envied a little.

"Betty's on her way, _Merida_ , settle down." Veronica says, trying to see around Cheryl and her billowy, white, see-through (of course, see-through.) top. 

"Hey! I did not spend an indeterminate amount of time getting ready for this party to have my gorgeousness ignored." Cheryl snapped, _actually snapping_ her fingers in front of Veronica face. "Even by _you_."

Veronica sighed, gave Cheryl a once over, and then another when Cheryl didn't look pleased enough with Veronica's acknowledgment of her expensive shoes, her glinting silver necklace, the intricate black bralette under her sheer shirt tucked into sinfully fitted black pants. 

"Congrats, you look hot." Veronica gave Cheryl a sardonic little round of applause. "Good job. Are we done here, or do you need me to stroke your ego a little more?"

Cheryl, dark eyes flickering away from Veronica's face, seemed to be momentarily distracted by something across the room, but before Veronica could look, investigate what made her eyes _flash like that_ , Cheryl was grinning at _her_ again with the full force of her Listerine ad teeth.

"Flattery gets you _everywhere_ , Veronica." Cheryl singsonged, taking a step into Ronnie's personal space.

Up this close, the four or five inches she had on Veronica were _much_ more noticeable, forcing her to tilt her chin up a bit to keep eye contact and Ronnie thinks that that was probably Cheryl's goal, _t_ _he bitch._

Veronica _would have_ stepped back if (a) the small of her back weren't already pressed against the edge of the snack table and (b) she didn't have a policy against Cheryl Blossom  _ever_ making her _step back_ , literally or metaphorically. 

Veronica didn't flinch when Cheryl's white toothed smile was suddenly way too _close_ to her face, or when one of Cheryl's hands grazed past her hip, a little too slow to be anything but deliberate.

"At ease, V-Loser." Cheryl murmured, almost whispering, breath hot against the side of Veronica's face, and for some reason _that_ sent a chill zipping up Veronica's spine, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. "Just grabbing some soda," Cheryl leans back, her fingers, glinting with silver rings, now curled around a red solo cup of Cherry Cola.

"Oh look, _Thelma_ , Louise is here." Cheryl smirks, not sounding surprised in the least, leaning to the side to blow a kiss at someone over Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica turned her head, following Cheryl's eyeline, to see Betty Cooper, pretty in pastel, hair down in waves of gold around her shoulders, standing in the doorway, already looking back at her. Betty looked just about as confused and vaguely uncomfortable as Veronica felt, her eyebrows drawn together as her green eyes bounced between Veronica's face and Cheryl's.

Veronica just barely heard the click of heels over the thrumming bass of Cheryl's _Party Bangerz_ playlist, and when she turned her head back around, Cheryl was gone, see through shirt and signature red hair nowhere to be seen in the ( _suddenly too hot_ ) living room of Blossom Manner.

"What was  _that_?" Betty whispered, quickly taking Cheryl's spot in front of Veronica, green eyes more _worried_ than anything else.

(Read: Veronica still caught the tinge of jealousy coloring Betty's gaze as she glanced toward where Cheryl had melted into the crowd. She pretended not to feel the warmth in her chest that look caused.) 

"I have absolutely no clue." Veronica said. "But full disclosure: I was a little bit into it." 

"Ronnie!"

-*-

> _And that was only the beginning of Cheryl's weirdness that night. Veronica and I didn't see her again for another hour or so after that. It makes sense now, but at the time, we almost thought she had ditched her own party. I wouldn't put it past her, she does have a flair for the dramatic._
> 
> _When we saw her again...well...somehow the games at Cheryl's always get way out of control, and Veronica and I were looking for a little quiet away from Moose chugging his fifth beer in a truly heinous game of beer pong. (Is it still beer pong when there's flaming hoops involved or has it evolved into it's own sport at that point?)_
> 
> _We just kind of...wandered into a room and..._

-*-

"That was...impressive..." Betty mumbled, smoothing the fabric of her pastel blue skirt underneath her hands. Moose was shouting something behind them, Reggie practically barking along with whatever he was saying in approval, and honestly, if Betty weren't _required_ to come to these parties as part of her _River Vixen Duties_ , she wouldn't.

"To say the least." Veronica affirmed, tugging on Betty's arm, leading her toward the crack of light coming from an open door down the shadowy dark hall.

"Ronnie, where are we going?" Betty murmured as they passed The Blossom Manner Spare Bedrooms™, infamous for being where many Freshman lost their virginities last year. 

"Somewhere quiet. You looked like you needed a break." 

Fondness filled Betty's chest with warmth, curling through her limbs, and she smiled at the back of Veronica's head, tangling her fingers with Ronnie's as they continued down the hall. The smile only had a few moments to rest on Betty's pink lips before the sound of hushed sobs washed it away.

Betty and Veronica exchanged looks in the half dark, eyebrows pressed together, words mouthed and shoulders shrugged, as they stood outside of the oak door, flinching at every round of miserable sobbing. 

Realization dawned over Veronica's features before it even started creeping into Betty's mind and ---

"Cheryl..." Veronica pushed the heavy door the rest of the way open, her left hand still intertwined with Betty's, as she stepped into the candle lit room. Cheryl's back was to them, but Veronica could see the way her shoulders shook, the way she started wiping furiously at her cheeks, the way she sat a picture frame back down onto the dresser in front of her like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Are you--"

"Obviously not, _Veronica_." Cheryl snapped, turning on her heels to face them. Betty flinched more than Veronica did at how Cheryl somehow made Veronica's _name_ sound like an insult, perfectly painted lips dripping with poison in that trademark Cheryl Blossom way.

"Honey..." Veronica was stepping closer, tugging Betty along with her (unintentionally...or maybe not), reaching toward Cheryl, and _honestly_ Betty didn't know how someone could be so brave. Cheryl looked even more like a _beautiful_ , _of course_ , always beautiful, but incredibly dangerous _banshee_ , with her makeup smeared around her eyes, making her look more smokey eyed than actually messy, her cheeks flushed, her eyebrows furrowed, jaw trembling.

"Don't." And Cheryl's voice broke on the word, they all heard it, it practically echoed around the room. Veronica's hand was on Cheryl's arm in a second and the tension in Cheryl's body seemed to drain out of her where Veronica's warm fingers curled into her shirt sleeve, and suddenly she was sobbing into Veronica's shoulder, Veronica rubbing her back, whispering into her ear softly, and Betty, Betty stood to the side, Ronnie's hand still in hers, looking _oh so_ concerned at them.

Betty's brain, always working, always asking questions whether Betty wanted it to or not, asked how often they'd done this, why there was so much _familiarity_  between them in this moment, why the way Veronica's hand slid up to scratch at the fingers curls on the back of Cheryl's neck seemed like a well practiced habit. Betty, with great effort, pushed the thoughts aside and rested her hand carefully on Cheryl's shoulder, keen to be a part of this interaction as best she could even if she didn't fully understand the greater emotional intricacies of it. Veronica made eye contact with her from over Cheryl's shaking shoulders, gave her the smile that Betty had found herself constantly working for since the moment she first saw it, and squeezed her hand tightly.

-*-

> _There's something so...heartbreaking about seeing a girl like Cheryl fall apart like that. Not that I believe any of the rumours that she's secretly an evil ginger cyborg that thrives on social chaos and the suffering of others...but she's always so controlled, so poised. Even when she's saying horrible, nasty things, she has that shoulders-pushed-back-chin-high-perfectly-painted-lips-pulled-into-a-sneer pride about her._
> 
> _Cheryl and Veronica are similar like that...like a lot of ways, but like that especially. When the Chuck Clayton Debacle was going on, other than being terrifyingly enraged, Veronica never let any other emotions on the subject show. She never let me see her cry that entire time, though I know she did. Hermione mentioned it a few days after the Pool House Thing. She mentioned it so casually, too, I probably wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been paying attention. She said: "I'm glad you girls dealt with that Clayton boy. I'm sure the mothers of the other girls in that horrible book were tired of hearing their daughters cry over nasty Instagram comments too. But next time, tell me about it before you almost turn someone into a boiled dessert." She winked at us then, because she's a Lodge and that just seems to be what they do. When I glanced at Veronica, she was avoiding my gaze and I knew that meant it just wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Add it to the list, right?_
> 
> _1\. Her dad._
> 
> _2\. Her emotions._
> 
> _3\. Lady Gaga_
> 
> _4\. Where she gets all of her pearls._
> 
> _There are just things she avoids talking about so skillfully, I almost don't notice._
> 
> _Cheryl used to be like that too, when we were kids, and a good time was hanging out in my backyard, braiding daisy chains for each other. Before she discovered make up, and spider broached and how to hide her softness, her good heart - and believe it or not, she has one. - under expensive clothes and snide comments and The Biggest Bitch In School crown she'd fought hard to obtain day one of Freshman year._
> 
> _Anyway, I didn't really notice them being close like that until a few days ago when Ronnie somehow talked Cheryl into a truce and Cheryl somehow talked Veronica into a sleepover._

-*-

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _Veronica's at that sleepover with Cheryl and she stopped texting me back and what if the Blossoms murdered her? Or trapped her in the medieval dungeon basement they no doubt have? Should I go save  her?_
> 
> _I've been thinking about this all night. I can't focus on the Blue and Gold or any of this godforsaken murder mystery or Jughead's theories..._
> 
> _I'm going to text Ronnie again. 3 in a row isn't too much...right?_

-*-

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _The memorial was...more than I expected._
> 
> _Cheryl pulled this...incredible stunt, because of course she did, and god, I shouldn't be upset about Veronica hugging her, and being there for her and spending over 24 hours with her, but I am???_
> 
> _And on top of all of that, Jughead and I found out...more than we could have even imagined from Grandma Blossom. Gosh, that women is terrifying. She mistook me for Polly when she found Juggie and I snooping through Jason's room, and...well, apparently Jason and Polly were engaged. He gave her the Blossom family ring and...I don't know...she never told me about that. Not even a mention. I mean, that's huge! I knew she cared about Jason, but she hadn't even told me they were that serious. Maybe she just...didn't trust me._
> 
> _God, I wish I could talk to Ronnie about this, but she's still at Blossom Manner with Cheryl. Apparently her mom really tore into her after Cheryl's eulogy._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _I'll just text Jughead. At least he texts back._

-*-

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _So Jughead kissed me._
> 
> _It was...nice. I love Juggie, of course. But is it bad I was thinking about Ronnie? Not like...thinking about Ronnie, but thinking about telling her Jughead kissed me and how she'd react. She'd probably giggle, toss her hair, and say "Betty, these Riverdale boys will never be good enough for you." or she'd tease and ask "was he better than me?"_
> 
> _I liked kissing him. It was nice. Different than kissing Ronnie. Maybe because I saw it coming, and because I could feel how much he liked me when he did it. But I don't know how I feel about it. I just...don't have enough time for my feelings. With Polly and Jason and all of the lies and the secrets...it was nice to just...have a moment of "oh, Jughead is kissing me. okay." before my mind started yelling about everything again. I remembered something Grandma Blossom said right after, which was good, because then we didn't have to talk about what it all meant or...whatever._
> 
> _We found Jason's car, and we told Sheriff Kelly, but, someone must have followed us out there because when Sheriff Kelly got there, the car was on fire, all the evidence gone, just like that. Just like Jason. Just like Polly._
> 
> _This town is more dangerous than I could have ever imagined..._
> 
> _Polly escaped and I'm...worried for her? But also so so happy she's not in that horrible place anymore. I can almost...feel that she's still alive, still near by...as crazy as that sounds._
> 
> _Mom and dad are making me go back to school, even though they're out looking for her all hours. Can't let anything get in the way of my perfect attendance, right?_
> 
> _I don't know how I'm supposed to focus. Vixen practice is going to be a nightmare. At least Cheryl is back so we don't have to deal with Tina Patel trying to impersonate her at practice. It'll be nice to get some normalcy back, even if that normalcy is Cheryl Blossom barking commands at me._

-*-

Betty swallowed, hard, because honestly, how the hell did she always end up in these impossible situations? 

Veronica's hands, skin warm and fingernails scratching against Betty's stomach as she slid them underneath her shirt, supplied her answer.

"Ronnie!" Betty protested weakly. Embarrassment and shyness mottled Betty's skin pink, and honestly, this wasn't the first time Betty had ended up alone in the Vixen locker room with Ronnie, she should be used to Ronnie's wandering eyes and dismissal of any physical boundaries.

"C'mon, Betts, you gotta let me see." Veronica tugged on Betty's shirt once more, stifling a smirk when Betty let it come up this time. She carefully guided it over Betty's head, watching her pony tail fall out of the collar in a waterfall of gold and --- _shit, I'm staring._  Ronnie, laughing, balled the fabric up and tossed it away. 

"It's not that bad." Betty blushed as Veronica scanned over the scrapes and grass stains marring Betty's pale skin. It stung the most where the rough turf had made contact with her ribs, the jut of her hip bone, the curve of her back. It stung even more when Veronica blew on the angry, red gash on her hip. "Ronnie!" 

"Sorry, sorry." Veronica smiled at her and any hard feelings instantly washed out of Betty's mind. 

Betty had been so caught up I thoughts of Polly, _where she was, what she was doing, if she was okay,_  and before she knew it, she'd lost track of what her body was doing and she was slipping off of --- Who was under her in this basket toss? _Fuck_ , she didn't remember. Point is, she'd slipped and suddenly she was in the grass, groaning in pain, Veronica's head blocking the sun as she leaned over her, asking if she was okay. 

"I'll help you get patched up, but it's gotta be fast. Cheryl and I have a study date and she does not like to be kept waiting." Veronica laughed, and _thank god_ she was turned away, because the frown that tugged the corners of Betty's mouth down to her chin was almost impossible for Betty hide. 

"You've been spending a lot of time with Cheryl..." Betty comments as Veronica turned around, first aid kit in hand.

"Yep... And you've been spending a lot of time with Jughead." Veronica replied after a beat, her fingers quickly fishing out and unwrapping a few bandages and a roll of gauze. "Arms up." she instructed, and Betty instantly complied.

Betty's face scrunched into a wince as her wounded skin stretched, blood beading in the deeper scrapes.

"That's different." Betty said through clenched teeth. (Read: Because of the pain...not anything else...)

"This is gonna sting." Veronica warned, holding up an alcohol swab for Betty to see. Betty nodded, bracing herself, teeth against her bottom lip. "Is it? Different, I mean." The coolness of the swab and the sting it accompanied made Betty bite down into her lip to keep from making a noise. Betty had a high pain tolerance, mind you, born from growing up trying to keep up with Archie and Reggie and Jughead in their games of make believe, and from dropping wrenches on her toes and getting her fingers caught in engine belts, but that didn't mean the pain didn't make her squirm, blush, whimper a little.

"Yes!" Betty insisted as Veronica dropped the swab. "Jughead and I are partners!" Veronica raised her eyebrows at that, her fingers maybe a bit too rough as she pressed a bandage down onto Betty's skin. "I-I mean, investigative partners. Scully and Mulder...er...well..." She was really digging a hole for herself here. She was so busy trying to convince Ronnie that her relationship with Jughead was platonic, she almost forgot that it wasn't. Not entirely, anyway.

"What's going on here?" Cheryl's voice rang out, and Betty could hear the smirk on her face and the cocky raise of her eyebrow, before she saw it.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Veronica said, tone icy, arm crossed over her chest as she stood up in front of Betty, squaring her shoulders. Was she trying to shield Betty's bare skin and pink bra from Cheryl's gaze? The way she was trying to spread out her small frame made it seem like maybe she was...or was Betty just imagining it?

(Read: nope.)

Apparently they were back to being at odds, Cheryl and Ronnie. Or maybe Veronica just didn't want Cheryl berating Betty again. Cheryl hadn't been too kind as Betty limped off the field. The way Cheryl tilted her head at Veronica suggested the latter.

"Stand down, Ronnie." Cheryl smiled and gave Betty a look that said  _Oh yes, I can call her that too._ "I just came to check on our graceful girl here." 

"She's fine. I'm almost done bandaging her up and then we can get out of here, okay?"

"That's actually what I was going to mention next." Cheryl's smile turned wicked and Betty fully expected for something nasty to slip past those perfectly painted lips, but the next thing she said was: "Betty, wouldn't you just love to join Miss. Lodge and I on our...study date?" 

Betty, shirtless, still bleeding a little, and blushing, exchanged confused looks with Veronica. It was clear to her that Veronica wasn't anymore aware of Cheryl's intentions than she was, shrugging and shaking her head.

 _This means they won't be spending tonight alone together though...and you're so desperate for some more time with Veronica, aren't you? Say yes, Betty._ That ever present voice in the back of Betty's head commented.

"I don't think she--"

"Yes." Betty cuts Veronica off. Veronica sends her a confused look over her shoulder that Betty ignores, meeting Cheryl's intense gaze instead. 

"Betty, don't you have other things to---"

"Come now, Veronica. Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?" Cheryl cuts in, grinning even wider.

Veronica tenses, Betty could see it in her shoulders and, for a good few seconds there, she didn't realize that Cheryl had been referring to _Betty_ as that something to share. Betty blushes, and she was sure it was spreading over her chest embarrasingly, coloring her skin pink under two intense gazes.

-*-

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _I...am not even sure how to describe tonight. I'm grounded for coming home so late on a school night. If my mom had seen the marks all over my neck, she would have killed me and grounded my corpse. Thank god for the high collar on my vixen uniform, right?_
> 
> _Speaking of Vixens..._
> 
> _I think Cheryl planned tonight...she's a Blossom, they always have an ulterior motive. This one just had a much more...pleasant outcome..._
> 
> _I think I figured it out the moment we all settled in Veronica's room for a 'study date' and Cheryl asked for the third time when Hermione would be home. (Answer: "I don't know. Probably not tonight.")_
> 
> _And if I didn't figure it out then, then I definitely figured it out when, while we were getting snacks in the kitchen, Cheryl kissed Veronica right in front of me. Yeah, that was definitely when I figured it out._

-*-

"Cheryl!" Veronica pushed on Cheryl's shoulders, palms sliding on the fabric of her yellow baseball shirt and stared at her with mild horror (and a little bit of Cheryl's lipstick) on her face.

(Read: They hadn't bothered changing out of their gym clothes. What was the point when they were just going to Ronnie's to study, right?)

"What?" Cheryl tilted her head as if she were genuinely confused by Veronica's reaction. "Oh, right, _Betty's_ _here_." Cheryl glanced at Betty, who was staring all slackjawed and wide eyed at them, icecream spoon threatening to bend in her white knuckled vice grip around it. 

"I don't think she minds, Ronnie." Cheryl gives Veronica a salacious look, something knowing in her dark eyes. "She's more than hot for you and...well, who isn't interested in me?"

Cheryl tosses her hair over her shoulder, all perfect curls of red, and Betty and Veronica both stare at her in shock. There were a few beats of silence where Cheryl looked at the both of them, smirking that _Blossom smirk_ and popping pieces of dark chocolate into her mouth as she waited for her words to settle in the air around them.

"Are you seriously suggesting---" Veronica starts, and Betty's glad she still has the ability to speak, because Betty sure doesn't.

"A threesome?" Cheryl finishes for her. "Of course. It seems like the obvious solution. I mean, you," she points a perfectly manicured finger at Veronica. "Are all pent up with frustration because of your new found mommy issues, the fact that Archie now seems to be dating Val and your hopeless crush on oblivious Betty Cooper of all people...and you," she turns her attention toward Betty. "Probably aren't getting any with burger boy, and you've been wound so tight since the fucking day you were born, I doubt all of the sister drama and sleuthing and you're _hopeless_ crush on Veronica here has been helping at all." 

Veronica and Betty exchanged embarrassed and curious looks, eyebrows raised and cheeks pink, before Cheryl started speaking again, demanding attention.

"And most importantly, I could use a distraction from my own family issues." Cheryl looks... _sad_ for a moment, before she's all smirks and suggestive raises of her eyebrows again. "So yes, Ronnie, I'm suggesting a threesome. We're three hot young women, with _needs_ and nothing else to do."

"We're supposed to be studying." Betty mumbles and Cheryl gives her a look like she'd been expecting her to say something exactly like that, and Betty kind of hates that. _Predictable, bland, Betty Cooper_ , as Cheryl once described her.

"I..." Veronica starts, and it's the first time Betty's ever known her to be struck speechless. 

 _Something_ swells in Betty's chest suddenly when Veronica looks at her, blushing, eyes dark and a question in the raise of her eyebrows. The _something_ expands and zips through her whole body when she sees the hints of lust in Veronica's expression, pretty face getting redder by the moment. She looks at Cheryl, who's peering at the side of Veronica's face as if she's expecting her to be the one to give a definitive answer to this ridiculous proposition, and Betty's mouth is moving before she'd even realized she made a decision. 

"Yes." Betty says. "Let's do it."

-*-

> _~~Because everything Cheryl said was true and because Veronica looked like maybe she wanted to and because I knew neither of them would expect me to be the first to agree...~~ _
> 
> _~~And because Cheryl's brother was dead, and my sister was god knows where and Veronica had been having a more than tough few weeks, and~~ because why not? ~~Veronica likes me, I like her, Cheryl isn't actually the most awful person in the world and~~ better now than when Jughead and I get serious... ~~if we ever do get serious~~. And before Ronnie finds herself in the arms of another pretty Riverdale boy who doesn't deserve her and Cheryl is swallowed up by the Gothic novella her life is crumbling into._
> 
> _~~It just felt like a moment of control, and excuse me if that sounded fucking nice in light of recent events.~~ _
> 
> _The rest is kind of a blur. Veronica kissed me first, then we were up the stairs and Cheryl was kissing her, and then we were barely in Ronnie's room and Cheryl was kissing me and..._

-*-

Veronica was pushing, suddenly, one hand braced against Betty's stomach, mindful to avoid her bandages, the other shoving at Cheryl's shoulder. She's stronger than she looks, Veronica. When you get a real look at her arms, the lean muscles there, you can see the power. But most don't suspect it, don't see it in her pretty, delicate features or her tiny frame. 

"Rude." Cheryl growled as Veronica stepped between their bodies, pressing herself into Betty, letting Cheryl push up against her back.

Betty winced at the stings of pain prickling through her nerves as Ronnie's body pressed into hers, rubbing against the bandages under her shirt.

"Sor---" Veronica's apology died in her throat at the sight of Betty, the way her eyes darkened, the way she tugged Veronica back into her when she tried to lean back, and the way she bit her lip when Ronnie's fingertips pressed experimentally against one of the scrapes on her ribs.

"Interesting." Cheryl breathed into Veronica's ear, giving Betty a knowing smirk that really turned into more of a smile, quirking into her blushing cheeks. Cheryl could play unaffected instigator all she wanted, but even Betty saw through it tonight.

"Very." Veronica said as she leaned up to seal her lips firmly against Betty's, quick to bite and lick and nuzzle until Betty was blushing and gasping against her mouth, their tongues slick and sliding together in moments, only to end just as quickly as Veronica pulled back minutely.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Veronica asked, against her mouth, eyes closed, for probably the third time since this, whatever it was, started. Betty didn't bother giving her an answer, just pressed back into her, lips melding together, warm and eager and Betty's heart _ththumped_ in her chest.

Cheryl was shameless, it seemed, when it came to intimate moments like this, because she had gripped onto Veronica's hips, fingers curling into the fabric of her shorts as she grinded her own against Ronnie's ass, practically purring into Veronica's ear as the motion pressed Betty a little harder against Veronica's bedroom door.

Veronica didn't mind the way Cheryl was grinding into her, or the way she was pushing Veronica's dark hair out of the way to press kisses into her neck, leaving lipstick and saliva in her wake, or even the way she nipped at her pulse point, teeth sharp and hard to ignore. Distantly, Betty wondered if Cheryl had ever done this before... maybe not specifically a lesbian threesome in Veronica Lodge's apartment, but anything like...this. _Maybe with Veronica?_ Betty's brain suggested.

Betty didn't have a lot of time to consider it, because Veronica seemed to have one, singular, focus in mind (other than grinding back into Cheryl's hips every once in a while to keep her preoccupied.), and that was kissing every last trace of Pink Perfection off of Betty's lips. 

Betty whimpered under the intense pressure of Veronica's kisses, gasping when Veronica's teeth nipped at the curve of her lip, claiming her bottom lip with teeth and tongue and dizzying suction that Betty could probably write poetry about if she were that kind of writer. 

Cheryl, all redheaded pride and sweet (and a little dirty) nothings whispered into Veronica's ear, didn't like not being the center of attention, _of course_ , especially not the center Betty and Veronica's attention. She made sure they were aware of this when, suddenly, her hands were reaching past Veronica's waist, rucking Betty's grass stained shirt up her stomach and sliding her cold hands over Betty's pink cotton bra without much preamble. Betty groaned against Veronica's mouth, arching into Cheryl's hands, whimpering and turning her head to the side as Cheryl's fingers expertly found their way under her bra to tease at her hardening nipples. _Oh yeah, Cheryl had to have done something like this before..._

Veronica didn't appreciate having her kiss with Betty broken, even if Betty looked so cute, blushing and whimpering with her eyes closed as Cheryl's fingers moved under the cups of her bra.

Veronica Lodge would not be out done, not tonight and not in a threesome with two of the hottest girls in Riverdale. Nope. Her pride wouldn't allow it. And maybe it was her pride, or the lust pooling low in her stomach, or the feeling in her chest that Betty always caused, that had her slipping her hand into Betty's shorts.

"Careful, I doubt Sandra Dee here will last very long, Veronica." Cheryl murmured in her ear, breath hot and damp and tongue even more so as she traced the shell of Ronnie's ear with it. Betty may not have heard it, too busy moaning and biting her lip under their ministrations, but Ronnie still turned her head to give Cheryl a disapproving look, to remind her to be nicer. Cheryl just gave her one of her bright, Colgate box smiles, then leaned in to press it against Veronica's lipstick smeared lips, kissing surprisingly slow and soft for the first few seconds, and Veronica practically _melted_ into her. 

Say what you will about Cheryl Blossom, but she's a _damn good_ kisser. She seemed to figure out exactly what Veronica liked in a matter of seconds, nipping at her lips just this side of hard, fighting her a little for control when their tongues started sliding together, moaning into her warm mouth when Veronica sucked on -- Betty groaned in front of them, low, humming in her chest, and Cheryl could _feel_ it beneath her hands. 

Cheryl and Veronica's kiss broke with a slick sound, both of their eyes landing on Betty immediately, and _boy_ , was she a picture. Her cheeks were stained a deep crimson, her lips puffy, pink, kiss swollen, smeared with Veronicas lipstick, and her green eyes, dark with arousal, were open and trained on their saliva wet mouths. Betty looked thouroughly debauched, good suburban girl no longer, with her shirt hiked up and Cheryls hands working beneath her bra and ---

" _Oh_." Betty groaned, her trembling thighs clenching around where Veronica's hand was moving obcenely under the black fabric of her gym shorts. Veronica had been teasing Betty through the damp fabric of her underwear for several dizzying minutes, but looking at her like this, she couldn't help but let her fingers finally slip underneath Betty's underwear, sliding through her wet folds, making Betty close her eyes again and groan louder and _god_ , Veronica thinks she's in love. Veronica experimentally slid the pad of her index finger over Betty's clit, watching her face carefully as it warped with pleasure, Betty's stomach tensing and her teeth digging into her bottom lip so hard, Veronica was worried she was going to start bleeding. She rubbed her clit in short, barely there circles, before moving down, further into Betty's shorts and --- "A-ah! Ronnie!" Betty whimpered as Veronica's finger slid inside of her, met with nothing but wet warmth. "M-more." Betty nodded, meeting Veronica's curious gaze, and fuck, who was Veronica to deny her when she asked like _that_. The feeling of another one of Veronica's slender fingers inside of her had Betty arching against the door behind her. Veronica set a steady rhythm that Betty's hips quickly caught on to, meeting each of her thrusts, closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling, on not moaning too loudly, on Cheryl's fingers still relentlessly teasing her nipples.

Cheryl made a noise in her throat behind Veronica when one of Betty's moans came out sounding like her name, and Veronica resisted the urge to shove her back when Cheryl's lips were suddenly pressed hungrily to Betty's, and _fuck_ , they were both tall enough to kiss right over Veronica's head, those _jerks_ , and honestly, she didn't know what to be more upset about:

a) that they were using their unfair height advantage

b) that someone else was kissing Betty Cooper

c) that Cheryl wasn't still kissing her

Or d) that they _both_ weren't kissing her right now.

Veronica sighed, pushed down the swell of jealousy blooming in her chest, let Cheryl have her moment and leaned forward to press hot kisses to Betty's neck, revelling in the vibrations of her moans under her lips.

Betty, for her part, at least started kissing Cheryl back before Veronica's skillfull hand between her legs, and Cheryl's fingers against her nipples, and Veronica's lips on her neck and Cheryl's teeth pulling at her bottom lip and the smell of Veronica's perfume and the taste of Cheryl's lipstick and Veronica's fingers suddenly pressing into the scrape on her hip and ---

" _Hhhhmn_!" Betty moaned against Cheryl's mouth, her hips stuttering against Veronica's hand, finally overwhelmed by it all. Ronnie peered up at her like she was a goddess as she came, hot and gushing and god, she was going to have to get new gym shorts, fuck.

Cheryl looked mildly impressed when Betty opened her eyes, blinking blearily at the pair of them, lust heavy on their features and oh, god, how had Betty ended up in this impossible, _incredible_ situation? She smiled at them, and that seemed to stifle Ronnie's "are you okay? was that good?" before it even left her mouth.

-*-

"You can be rough...I like it like that, it's okay." Cheryl murmured as Veronica turned toward her, hands cupping her cheeks so so gently, Cheryl felt like she'd break in her palms. She didn't want to feel breakable right now. Not after seeing Betty Cooper come, not after initiating this wet dream of a threesome, not after these past few weeks. "Seriously." Cheryl insisted between soft kisses, and she liked Veronica being so tooth achingly sweet with her, but it just wasn't what she _needed_ right now. She needed _mind numbing_ , not _heart warming._  

She found Veronica could do both.

Veronica's teeth sank into Cheryl's bottom lip ruthlessly, drawing a moan out of her throat, and blood from her skin. She soothed the sting with a slide of her tongue and a soft press of her lips.

"Too much?" Veronica asked, and Cheryl just shook her head, pressing into her hungrily.

Cheryl didn't seem to mind the it, kissed Ronnie through the little pricks of blood and pain and lipstick - something that could easily be used to describe the two of them, two sides of the same coin or whatever, _blood and pain and lipstick_ and Betty was _enthralled_ , still a little weak from her orgasm but feeling the strength return to her as she watched these beautiful girls kiss, bite, claw. 

Betty leaned forward suddenly, before she even knew what she was doing, and started kissing at Veronica's warm neck, then her ear, her cheek, then Cheryl's, down to where Cheryl's pulse thudded under her pale , perfume scented skin. Betty wanted to smear what was left of her lipstick all over these girls, leave hickies in their skin, make them remember her - _perfect, sweet, painfully suburban_ , Betty Cooper - long after this encounter was over. Maybe she wasn't blood or pain or the same shade of lipstick, but she was a force none the less.

There were three hickies down Cheryl's throat before Veronica's lips pulled away from Cheryl's, swollen and panting. Cheryl seemed to be thankful for the moment to breathe as Veronica tugged at Betty's jaw, turning her face toward hers, kissing her hard, possessive, making Betty's knees weak. If Betty didn't know any better, she'd think Ronnie was laying claim to her, kissing her hard enough to _bruise_. If Betty didn't know any better, she'd think Veronica was saying,  "you can kiss other people, but you have to kiss me more" clearer than ever.

"Girls." Cheryl murmurs after a few beats, nuzzling at Betty's ear, pressing kisses just below it, making her shiver. Betty was _aware_ Cheryl was picking on her the most because it pisses off Veronica, and that probably turns Cheryl on, and because she likes how Betty whimpers under _any_ attention, but that was kind of doing it for Betty? She liked that they both seemed to want her as much as they wanted each other, as much as she wanted them. It was nice to be _wanted_. "There's a perfectly good bed right there. I would know, I've slept in it."

That was a jab at Betty if ever there was one. Typical Cheryl, even if it lacked it's normal bite. She glared at Cheryl from past Ronnie's cheekbone, one of her hands digging a little too hard into where it had rested on Cheryl's arm. Cheryl just smirked back, because of course she did, and kissed Betty's cheek, dangerously close to both Betty and Veronica's mouths.

Veronica broke her kiss with Betty, smiling, and Cheryl was still close enough for her to kiss her jaw. "So has Betty." She whispered.

Cheryl didn't seem phased, just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Veronica's waist, pressing her hips into the curve of her ass. "Whatever." She murmurs, kissing the corner of Veronica's jaw. Betty fights off the frown that tries to tug at the corner of her mouth, but she thinks Cheryl sees it anyways, because she's smirking at her and Betty's not sure if she wants to kiss or smack the look off her pretty face.

Betty watches with heat in her cheeks as one of Cheryl's perfectly manicured hands slides down Veronica's stomach, slipping beneath the elastic waist band of her shorts and ---Veronica folds her kiss swollen lips and stifles down a moan and _good god,_ she's beautiful when she's like this, actually _blushing_ , the pink looking so lovely on her tan skin, and her dark eyelashes fluttering as she grinded her hips back toward Cheryl's. 

Betty's moans slip out of her mouth without her permission, pangs of jealousy forgotten for the moment, and Veronica's eyes open again, impossibly dark, peering at her, and Cheryl is looking at her too, arousal and smugness on her face, head resting on Veronica's shoulder.

"Ooooo. Apparently Betty likes to watch." Cheryl cooed into Veronica's ear, loud enough for all three of them to hear, intense eyes still on Betty. Veronica moaned and rocked her hips back against Cheryl's, Cheryl's eyelashes fluttering at the friction. "Apparently Veronica likes that too." Cheryl grins devilishly, teeth glinting, but even she sounded a little breathless.

"Bed." Betty hears herself whimper. "Now." She's pushing on Ronnie, pushing the pair of them back toward Veronica's bed, and she just needs to be touching Ronnie, needs to hear her moan her name.

"Bossy." Veronica laughs breathily, Cheryl's fingers still pushing into her, making her vision go starry. That wouldn't do for Betty. Something in her, something darker than _pretty, pastel, pink perfection Betty_ , wanted to be the first to make Ronnie come tonight. She grabbed Cheryl's wrist, meeting her intense eyes, and raised her eyebrows in challenge. Cheryl smirked, and Betty thought this was going to turn into a fight briefly, until Cheryl's hand withdrew from Veronica's shorts and suddenly her fingers were in front of Betty's lips. Betty barely hesitated, making eye contact with Veronica as she opened her mouth and fitted her lips around Cheryl's wet fingers. They all moaned in unison, Cheryl at the feeling of Betty's tongue swirling around her fingers, Betty at the taste of Veronica, and Veronica at the sight of Betty fucking Cooper doing something so obscene. 

_Holy fucking shit._

-*-

Veronica ends up on her back, because (a) out of the two tops in the room, she was the most likely to be on bottom in this confusing mix of power dynamics, and (b) the bottom had already come, so.

She didn't mind though. Honestly, how could she? She had Betty fucking Cooper straddling her and tugging off her shirt, and Cheryl fucking Blossom pulling her shorts off with a smirk from over Betty's shoulder. Betty turned her head as Cheryl siddled up behind her, pressing into her like she had Veronica. 

"What?" Cheryl questioned when Betty gave her a curious look. 

"I...just didn't really think...uhm...that you..." Betty's eyebrows scrunched as she tried to find the right words. Veronica smiled a fondly at the expression, running her hands up Betty's thighs, and that really wasn't helping her focus.

"Didn't think I what, Betty?" Cheryl asked, and her tone of voice told Betty that she knew exactly what Betty was trying to say. 

"Fuck you." Betty huffed, turning her head away from Cheryl. Veronica was still giving her a fond smile, waiting so patiently underneath the two of them, laid out beautifully on her silk sheets, in her underwear, dark hair a halo around her head

"Veronica first, Betty." Cheryl grinned and Betty could practically feel the light it reflected onto the side of her face. "Then, you're more than welcome." 

Betty actually laughed at that, because god, Cheryl and her oneliners. Cheryl's hands met Veronica's on Betty's thighs, and Betty tried not to shiver at how warm Cheryl felt as she pressed into her back. 

"To do away with any doubt you might have..." Cheryl murmured in Betty's ear. "I've always wanted to fuck you, Betty, but with our families and your crush on your _entire_ little friend group, I never saw a reason to waste my time trying."

"Stop teasing her." Veronica laughed at Betty's expression, a mix of surprised, aroused and pissed off.

"Just telling the truth." Cheryl smiled down at Veronica from over Betty's shoulder. 

"C'mere." Veronica reached up to tug on Cheryl's arm, fingers curling into her yellow sleeve. Cheryl didn't need to be asked twice, sliding out from behind Betty to lay next to Veronica. 

"Yes?" Cheryl teased, earning her an eyeroll. "Did you actually want me or did you just want me away from your forever girl."

"Shut up." Veronica groaned, leaning forward to press a short, entirely too sweet kiss to Cheryl's lips and _god, when had they gotten so close?_

"Betty, baby..." Veronica pulled Betty out of her reverie. "Do you need help or...?"

"No! No, I know what to do." Betty nodded, focusing back on the task at hand, or...the girl at hand. 

"Do you?" Cheryl asked, leaning on her elbow and watching Betty's fingers trail over Veronica's stomach. 

"Shut up." Veronica and Betty said in unison. Cheryl honest-to-god giggled.

-*-

It turns out, after a few pointers, Betty actually did know what she was doing. Like, _really_ knew what she was doing. 

"Some learn to be good at oral, others are born gifts to this world." Cheryl corner commented into Ronnie's ear, catching it between her teeth to tease and suck on her earlobe.

"S-shut up." Veronica groaned, fingers curled around Cheryl's wrist almost painfully as she moaned and gasped. Betty's blonde hair, free from it's high ponytail, was spilling over Ronnie's hip in waves of gold, and her face was buried between Veronica's hickey peppered thighs, and if Cheryl had a camera, she'd take a picture, because _fuck,_ this felt historic, finding out that Betty fucking Cooper of a people was a natural at oral.

"B-Betty." Veronica whined, back arching, and Cheryl took the opportunity to run her fingertips over the flex of muscle in her stomach. "Ple-please."

Betty made a noise between Veronica's thighs, words maybe, but before anyone could question, Veronica was groaning even louder, high pitched, very porn star, because of course that's what she'd sound like when she came, and Cheryl couldn't help but kiss her as she moaned through it, taking at least a full 30 seconds to come back down to earth blearily. She looked so blissed out, Cheryl was a little jealous that a) she wasn't the one to cause her to look like that and b) she hadn't been the one to debut Betty Cooper: Oral Extraordinaire.

"Holy shit." Veronica said, voice low and dreamy.

"Holy shit." Betty echoed, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Holy shit." Cheryl laughed.

-*- 

Cheryl didn't really care much about foreplay. She didn't _not_ like it, but she didn't find it necessary like other people might. Most of her goes at backseat bingo with some non-descript _sportsball_ player didn't even have the option, it seemed, and her weekly _stress relief lunches_  in Josie McCoy's car always had a ticking clock on it. So, foreplay fell by the wayside.

But, now, not only was she seeing that she might have been missing out, she was also seeing why _B &V_ were such a formidable pair. 

"Where'd this come from?" Veronica asked, breath hot against the skin of Cheryl's thigh, just above the inside of her knee. 

"Uh..." Cheryl ran her fingers over the purple bruise on her knee Veronica was referring to. "Vixen practice." Cheryl shrugged. Well shrugged as best she could with Betty Cooper nuzzling, and kissing, biting at her neck. She was probably getting payback for the constellation of hickeys Cheryl had marked her neck with. 

"And this?" Veronica breath was higher on her thigh now, and Cheryl didn't need to look to know what she was referring to. 

"Fell down the stairs with a plate in my hands when I was 13." Cheryl murmured, and Betty's kisses went softer. They were still friends when they were 13. "My parents were away at the time, and our _minder_ was always disappearing around the Thornhill grounds...we always liked that because we could do whatever we wanted but...mmn." Cheryl's fingers curled into Veronica's hair as the wet heat of her mouth sucked on the thin, faded, jagged white scare halfway up her thigh. "JayJay carried me all the way to our physicians house a mile down the road because he wasn't answering his phone and I was scared of what our parents would do if I went to the hospital." 

"Shhh." Betty kissed Cheryl's cheek as emotion started welling in Cheryl's voice, in her chest, in her eyes. Her lips trailed along the curve of her cheekbone, along her jaw, down her neck. Cheryl closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation. 

"You're so beautiful." Veronica's voice was suddenly right in front of Cheryl's face, and Cheryl's eyelashes fluttered as she felt lips press to hers, familiar and soft and she thinks she could probably pick Veronica Lodge's kiss out of a thousand if she had to. 

"Duh." Cheryl smiles when they pulled apart, peering into Veronica's dark eyes, trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered at the sight of her stupid smirk curling her lips. There was only room for two crushes in this room, and Cheryl didn't want to contribute a third. 

Betty, both of her hands curling around one of Cheryl's in her lap (how long had she been holding Cheryl's hand?) leaned in to press a kiss against the corner of Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl didn't miss the look Veronica and Betty shared as Cheryl turned to press her lips fully against Betty's, but Veronica was down between her legs again, and Betty was smiling that annoyingly adorable Betty Cooper smile at her again, the one that quirked into her cheeks, and she didn't care enough to ask.

"Do you want to kiss or would you rather I go back to what I was doing before?" and normally Cheryl would scrunch her nose at someone talking to her like that, much too tender, too aware of the pain bubbling just below Cheryl's surface, but Betty Cooper is so goddamned genuine, and open and sweet, so deliberately kind, that she can't even think of some mean spirited quip. Instead, she just leans forward and tries to mimic Betty's fearless vulnerability.

"Kiss me, Betty." Cheryl whispers as she brushes a strand of gold behind Betty's ear, and oh man, this was almost a little too maple syrup sweet, made worse by how Betty giggled softly as she closed the gap between their lips.

Cheryl barely got into the rhythm of their kiss before sharp, demanding teeth against the tinder flesh of her inner thigh made her gasp.

"Ouch." Cheryl tugged on Veronica's hair and Veronica peered up at her with faux innocence on her face. 

"I thought you liked it rough, _CherylBombshell_." Veronica was many things, but good at hiding her emotions? Not so much. Honestly, Cheryl would be mystified by the fact that Betty hadn't realized Veronica's feelings for her until tonight if Betty weren't the most oblivious person in the world, seconded only by Archie Andrews.

"Jealous is a cute look on you, Veronica." Cheryl commented, leaning over to press another kiss to Betty's pink lips for show. She expected the sting of teeth in her thigh, moaning at it this time. The mood in the room seemed to shift suddenly, palpably.

Betty's lips were on hers again, insistent and dare Cheryl claim, heated. Betty didn't kiss with teeth like Veronica did, didn't aim to outmaneuver or claim. Betty bent to Cheryl as much as she pushed and the contrast to the way Veronica was nuzzling in between her legs was dizzying.

Cheryl's underwear was tugged off her legs and her thigh propped up on Veronica's shoulder in a handful of seconds, Ronnie's breathe on her wet folds making Cheryl squirm a little. 

"I'm not the token virgin of this threesome, Veronica, you don't have to ask for my permission." Cheryl sighed after several beats of waiting, nose brushing against Betty's.

"Wait...hey!" Betty gave her a look once she realized she owned the Token Virgin™ title, but the affect of it was a little lost with how close they were to each other.

"Consent is sexy." Veronica murmured.

"Please." Cheryl tugged on Veronica's hair, and that was enough for her. She pressed in, spreading Cheryl with her tongue, kissing Cheryl's swollen clit, smiling a little at the high pitched whine that pulled from Cheryl. Betty did her best to keep kissing Cheryl, but Veronica was reducing her to gasps and moans and Betty found she was better of leaning down to suck hickeys into her collarbone. Veronica's fingers we're barely involved before Cheryl was gasping and arching and coming apart in front of them and honestly, how in the fuck were they supposed to look at Cheryl, sweaty and gasping at River Vixens practice when they'd seen her sweaty and gasping like this?

-*-

> _We laid in Ronnie's bed for a while after that. It was nice. Really, really nice. Just kind of...being with each other? Not thinking about anything else, not having to do anything else, just...laying there, kissing a little, laughing at how fucked I was because it was already an hour past my curfew and there was no way I was getting up anytime soon._
> 
> _Cheryl didn't look like she was on the verge of crying or murdering someone for the first time in a while, and Ronnie just kept smiling and kissing me like it's all she wanted to do and I didn't feel like the entire weight of this godforsaken town was laying on my chest for a few blissfull hours._

-*-

Cheryl laughed a little as Betty's lips pressed barely there kisses a over her left cheek, Veronica doing the same to the other. 

"There, see, we didn't forget about you." Betty murmured as she trailed firmer and firmer kisses down Cheryl's neck. 

"We just got a little distracted by each other." Veronica affirmed, pressing a few kisses to Cheryl's pouting lips, smiling affectionately at her. 

"Color me needy, but you guys were making out without me for a good ten minutes." Cheryl ran her knuckles along the bare curve of Veronica's hip, and god, she was so beautiful, all soft skin and curves and subtle muscle and a smirk on her face when Cheryl stared a little too long at the long elegant lines of her back. 

"I guess we'll have to make it up to you."

-*-

> _We all agreed that, obviously, this is something that should more or less stay between the three of us, with the exception of Cheryl telling Josie because that was part of their deal, and Veronica telling Kevin because he owed her 50 bucks now, and me telling Jughead if I wanted to._
> 
> _I'm not sure if I do. I'm not really sure of where Ronnie and I stand but...if I'd even consider her over him, doesn't that mean something?_
> 
> _Cheryl had her opinions on that when I drove her home._

-*-

"I'm just saying, it took you 25 minutes to say goodbye to Veronica because you couldn't stop kissing her." Cheryl sighed, flipping through the music on Betty's phone as they passed Pop's. Betty avoided looking into the windows.

"It wasn't 25 minutes, Cheryl, don't be dramatic." Betty shook her head, turning down the long road that led up to Thornhill. 

"Uhm, have you met me?" Cheryl asked, giving Betty and incredulous look.

"Fair point." She glanced at Cheryl, blonde hair back up in it's preppy little ponytail, the collar of her River Vixens uniform covering the hickeys Cheryl and Ronnie had spent so much time decorating her skin with, the skirt of her uniform riding up a little and ---

Cheryl snapped her eyes away from the curve of Betty's thighs and focused on furiously scrolling through Betty's Spotify playlist. She settled on some Maggie Rogers.

"Are we friends now?" Betty asked suddenly. 

"Oh god no." Cheryl replied instantly. Their eyes met again, streetlights flashing past them outside of the car for a few seconds and -- Betty's laughter bubbles out of her chest first, and Cheryl's joins in chorus barely a millisecond later. Betty's grin is so wide and genuine on her face and Cheryl can't help but mirror it, because god, she only hopes to ever be as beautiful as Betty is when she laughs. 

-*-

"At least frienemies then?" Betty suggests as they stop at the gates of Blossom Manner. 

"How about mildly friendly acquaintances who are both kind of in love with the same girl?"

Betty gasped, too dramatic to be real and Cheryl kind of hated that she was already smiling at Betty and that face she makes right before she tells a stupid joke.

"How did you know I'm in love with Josie McCoy?" Betty feigns shock, and Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"Because who isn't in love with Josie McCoy?" 

"You've got me there." Betty laughs, rubbing at her eyes. 

"You know _Joe Friday_ isn't good enough for you, right?" Cheryl says after a beat.

"People keep saying people aren't good enough for me but...isn't that kind of my choice?" Betty murmurs.

Cheryl considers this for a moment, then nods. "Yeah. But you still deserve someone who's wardrobe isn't entirely from Hot Topic and would choose you over a burger."

"Jughead's not so bad." Betty says. "Besides, we're not even really a thing yet...hence tonight." 

"Right." Cheryl sighs, and puts Betty's phone down on the dash. "Well, I've said what I wanted to, I honestly don't care," Cheryl literally wrings her hands, then unclipped her seatbelt. "So, date _Emo Dipper Pines_ or _Token Angsty Teen Boy a la Shawn Mendes_ , or _Dream Girl_ or _Veronica Redemption Arc Lodge_ , I do not care." Cheryl said as she opened her car door, and Betty laughed at all of those ridiculous (yet accurate) nicknames. (Read: Did Cheryl have time set aside in her schedule where she just thought these things up? Probably.) "Actually, Dream Girl is mine, but other than that...I don't care."

"Sure you don't." Betty said, and when Cheryl turned to glare at her, she was met with nothing but a grin.

"You have a threesome with a girl once and suddenly she thinks you're friends who _care_ about each other." Cheryl shakes her head, but Betty doesn't miss her smile.

Betty just keeps smiling at her as she gets out of the car. "Goodnight, Cheryl."

Cheryl leans down to look at her, peers at her for a beat, then shakes her head again. "Goodnight, Betty."

-*-

> _I don't know why I'm writing this. I'm going to have to rip these pages out and burn them so my mom never ever finds out...but, I kind of just wanted proof tomorrow morning that it wasn't all a dream, you know?_
> 
> _I guess the hickeys are gonna have to be enough._
> 
> _Goodnight._


	2. candy girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to: This isn't a one-shot anymore, have some angst and Discourse™ because we're in for the long haul, y'all. 
> 
> Endgame: Beronica probably, Cheronica maybe, a side order Cherosie certainly, Cheronicetty absolutely. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all written in one go, per the usual, so sorry for any glaring mistakes. :)

"I see you, Cheryl Blossom." Veronica states, one hand on her hip, the other straight out in front of her, pointing a finger at Cheryl's chest. 

"Uhm...congrats?" Cheryl says, white sneakers scuffing the ground as she came to a stop inches from the tip of Veronica's finger. She quickly forced the confusion off of her face and replaced it with her standard unimpressed half smile before Veronica could smirk too widely at her.  "New contacts, Ronnie?" 

"New soul, CherBear?" Veronica grinned, all teeth and eyes glinting with mischief, and Cheryl sneared at the nickname.

They're both sweaty, breathless, and tired after a long and particularly brutal Vixens practice. There's mud smeared on Veronica's calf, grass sticking to Cheryl's skirt and sweet smelling Riverdale mist clinging to them in an uncomfortably damp kind of way. Cheryl just wants to take a hot shower and sleep through the entire weekend, but the way Veronica is standing in front of her, hands on her hips, legs shoulder width apart and chin high, somehow taking up more space than a girl her size should be able to, Cheryl knows she's in for a long night.

" _Please_." Cheryl rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through non-existant tangles in the curls spilling over her left shoulder. A nervous little tic Veronica loved to see because it meant she could get through Cheryl's walls, get her vulnerable, without too much pushing.

"You did a decent thing." Veronica stepped closer to her, grin turning from overtly fond to equal parts predatory. 

"Are you still on that Polly thing?" Cheryl sighed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Cheryl had, more or less, been avoiding Betty and Veronica since she let it show that she, gasp, does actually have a real life conscious. She would have preferred they had never found out, but her reputation as a amoral heartless bitch came second to the only piece of Jason she had left: Polly and her baby.

So, Veronica's many, many texts went unanswered, and Betty's curious gaze in Biology went ignored and Cheryl dreaded Vixen practice all day, and now she was here, under Veronica's intense gaze and her red painted smirk and those damn pearls glinting at her throat -- Veronica took another calculated step toward her and Cheryl bristled.

She didn't step back from Veronica's approach, because a) she was only a few inches in front of her gym locker and having her back pressed against it would only embolden Veronica and b) she had a rule about ever letting Veronica Lodge make her step back, literally or metaphorically.

"I'm just looking out for my future niece or nephew. Neither mine nor Betty's terrible psycho parents deserve getting their hands on Jason's baby, or Polly." Cheryl says stiffly.

"And that was the most selfless thing I've ever seen you do." Veronica said, only stopping when her chest was brushing against Cheryl's crossed arms. "You just can't help being good. I see that...I see _you_."

Cheryl swallowed, hard, despite herself, because Veronica Lodge was looking at her like she wanted to either worship at an altar for her or devour her right then and there like she was a sacrifice herself. The locker room around them suddenly seemed too warm, too small and too public. "Is that so?"

"You don't have to hide this," Veronica's fingers press against Cheryl's chest and just to the right of Cheryl's sternum, pressing her Vixen uniform into her skin. "Not all the time. Not from me at least." Veronica's hand slid down to Cheryl's arm, tugging on it to get her to uncross them. "Maybe people would like you a little more if you proved you weren't an evil ginger robot who thrives on social chaos sometimes."

"Maybe." Cheryl sighed, letting her hands settle on Veronica's waist, palms brushing along the waistband of her cheer skirt. Cheryl didn't like being so openly affectionate on school grounds, where anyone could walk in and see them, and find out that she was not, in fact, an evil (straight) ginger robot. But Veronica was looking at her so imploringly, touching her so tenderly, pressing her warm little body against Cheryl's so tightly, that Cheryl couldn't help it. 

"I'm really proud of you." Veronica's hands are almost too hot on Cheryl's cheeks, slender fingers curling around her jaw, thumbs stroking at her cheekbones, Cheryl isn't sure if she wants to lean into the touch or snatch her head away and push Veronica as far away as it took for her heart to stop thumping so damn hard.

"As if I care." Cheryl retorts, but it's missing it's usual venom, they both hear it, and Cheryl's sure her expression is slowly dissolving into the face she only let's Veronica see:

Fond, soft, _exaughsted_.

She doesn't care, it's been a long day, and Veronica's attention is a guilty pleasure she feels she deserves.

"You're not gonna freak out if I hug you, are you?" Veronica asks, hands sliding down and around her shoulders.

"Probably not." Cheryl says, and she's already leaning in, wrapping her arms around Veronica's waist, letting Veronica tug her down to her height so she can rest her chin on her shoulder.

"God, you are _so_ short." Cheryl murmurs, fingers curling into the fabric of Veronica's Vixens shirt, and Veronica almost thinks it's her making sure Veronica doesn't slip away, doesn't leave her like everyone else. The thought makes Veronica's heart ache and she tugs Cheryl closer, eliminating any possible space between their bodies.

"Don't ruin the moment, Ginger Spice." 

-*-

 **Betty:** Just saw Veronica and Cheryl hugging in the locker room. 

 **Betty:** Like, "we are very close emotionally, look, you can tell by how close we are physically." hugging. More than friends hugging.

 **Betty:** So...yeah.

 **Kevin:** r u jealous??

 **Betty:** I don't know, Kev...kind of? Maybe? I don't know!

 **Kevin:** well r ur emotions #notgood about v and c's homoerotic displays of affection?

 **Betty:** Well, when you phrase it like that: avidly not good.

 **Betty:** Also generally: not good.

 **Kevin:** hmmmmmmmmmm

 **Kevin:** im not saying that means somethin or anything 

 **Kevin:** but im also not not saying that.

 **Betty:** You are not a very good Gay Guru™. 

 **Kevin:** no but im ur only option since ur intimidated by josie and joaquin isnt any better versed than me in wlw

 **Betty:** Ugh. I'm going to take a nap.

 **Kevin:** lmao try not to have another sex dream about ronnie

 **Betty:** Why do I tell you things???

 **Kevin:** bc u love me. sweet dreams betty ;)))

-*-

"Betty!" 

"Yes, I see you, give me a sec." Betty growled, waving her hand dismissively as she crossed her bedroom. She gripped her door frame and leaned out into the hallway to listen for sounds of someone else in the Cooper home.

Not so much as a creepy-old-house-creek.

She nodded, closed her bedroom door with a slam and sprinted, as casually as possible, over to her bedroom window, tugging it up. "What are you doing, Ronnie?"

"I've been texting. You weren't answering" Veronica grinned, taking Betty's hand as she helped her into her window. "Jughead and Archie said 'when in doubt, climb into her window.', so here I am."

"Did you climb up here in heels?" Betty gawked, distracted briefly by the exposed skin of Veronica's thighs, curving into her hips, and the little glimpse of her lace underwear, before she was through the window and tugging her skirt back down.

"I'm multitalented." Veronica winked, readjusting her clothes as Betty's hands busied themselves closing, locking and drawing her curtains over her window.

"I'm aware." And she regrets the words as soon as they're out of her mouth, because Veronica's eyes light up like a child left alone with a cookie jar, or just a Veronica left alone with a jar full of opportunities to make 'we had a threesome' jokes. Betty huffs and turns to organize the notebook and papers strewn across her bed when Veronica gives her a suggestive little eyebrow raise. "What do you want, Veronica?"

"Burr! I thought I was supposed to be the ice queen around here, B." Veronica teases, but when Betty glances at her reflection through her vanity, she can see Veronica's expression ripple with hurt and worry. 

"I'm tired. I was about to go to bed." Betty says, tone softening just slightly. Not enough for Veronica apparently.

"It's 8pm, Betts." She points out, sitting on the edge of Betty's bed so she can see her face, read her expression and try to catch her gaze as Betty tucks papers into folders and books.

"I wanted to get an early morning tomorrow." Betty sets the freshly straightened and organized stack of homework and notes onto her bedside table, and Veronica takes the opportunity to slide directly in front of Betty, knees brushing against Betty's thighs.

"Betty," Veronica grabs Betty's wrists, keeps her from turning or stepping away, steals her gaze and looks at her, really looks. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Betty's face softens for a moment, her pretty green eyes warming in that way Veronica would like to think they only did for her, and Veronica's almost relieved, almost thinks this will be an easy fix and she and Betty will be curled up watching Forensic Files before the nights through. Then, Betty's eyes land on the collar of her dress, and Veronica knows what she sees, doesn't need the look of hurt barely covered by mask of indifference to tell her that Betty's eyes have found the smattering of red peaking from beneath her collar, damning evidence of what she and Cheryl had been doing after practice.

"I don't know, Veronica, did you?" And sometimes Veronica hated how the sound of her name, said like _that_ , said like that by _Betty,_ made her heart lurch in her chest.

"Betty..." Veronica starts, even though she doesn't know exactly what to say right now. Betty yanks her wrists out of Veronica's grip and takes a few steps back, putting a painful distance between them.

"I think you should go." Betty says coldly, turning away from her, busying herself with finding a pair of socks and sleep shorts from one of her drawers. 

"And I think we should talk about this..." Veronica says resolutely. "Do you have a problem with Cheryl and I having a...thing?" Veronica winces a little at her word choice. "Because that's beyond hypocritical when you're still Scullying around with Teen Mulder all the time." 

"That's different." Betty snaps, turning on her heels to face Veronica. 

"Oh?" Veronica stands up, and even in her heels, she still shorter than Betty, but she makes up for it with the glare she's leveling. "How so? Because you guys haven't fucked?"

"Exactly!" Betty says, then pauses. "I mean, that and the fact that...that Jughead isn't..."

"Cheryl?" 

"No!...I don't know. It's just different." Betty sighs, rubs at the space between her eyebrows, and unclenches her fist. All it takes is the sight of red crescents on Betty's palms and all the fight leaves Veronica. 

"Betty, oh my god." She's gets a hold of Betty's wrists before she can pull away and tugs them toward her, inspecting with careful eyes, wiping at the indentations, relieved when her thumb comes away clean.

"It's fine. I'm fine...please just--" Betty's voice dies in her throat as she watches Veronica lean down, and then feels her lips against her palm, warm breath washing over the sting, kissing each little indent until Betty whimpers out something vaguely enough like words to bring Veronica's attention back up.

-*-

Betty wraps her legs around Veronica's hips, pulling them flush to hers, and grasped desperately at Ronnie's shoulders. Veronica relished in the whimper that slipped out of Betty's mouth as she rolled her hips forward into the wet heat pooling between Betty's legs.

"We shouldn't..." Betty mumbled against Ronnie's lips as she tugged at the zipper of her dress. "Parents...front door unlocked... _Veronica_ ," Betty tipped her head back and whined, high and long at the feeling of Veronica's teeth clenching around the swell of her shoulder.

Veronica shrugged out of her dress, let it pool around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her maroon lace underwear and matching bra. 

This was very different than having sex at Veronica's, with Cheryl between them that first time, and then not the next few. There's was a threat of being caught here, there was the thrill of it. Veronica thought there was a little thrill in being the first in Betty's cute, pastel little room, taking the classic suburban first time and flipping it on it's head. She even revelled in the idea that Alice Cooper probably expected to walk in on Betty and Archie, or Betty and Jughead, but was oh so more likely to find Veronica debauching her daughter.

"Betty," Veronica leaned her head back and groaned as Betty's mouth trailed hot kisses down her throat and over her chest. Veronica tried to stifle down the string of incoherent moaning and cursing that threatened to spill out as Betty started sucking hickeys into the curve of her breasts. Veronica almost yelped, honest to god yelped, when Betty's fingers dipped into her underwear, brushing over her folds and ---

"Oh my god," Betty leaned her head against Veronica's chest and slid her index finger more firmly through Veronica's labia, spreading her. "You're just---fuck, you're so wet." 

Veronica flushed like a virgin, ironic, at such explicit words falling from Betty's pretty pink lips.

"You're always so wet." Betty nuzzled against Veronica's breasts as she slid a finger inside of her without any preamble. Veronica's entire body rippled and her fingers curled into Betty's shoulders. 

"Always, for you." Veronica whimpered, running her fingers up into Betty's hair as Betty's finger inside of her was joined by two more, filling her so deliciously. Veronica spread her trembling thighs to accommodate the stretch, let Betty pull her forward so she was in her lap, knees on either side of Betty's hips, riding her hand.

"Just for me?" Betty asked as she established a steady rhythm between Veronica's legs, her hips echoing it quickly. 

"All for you." Veronica murmured, eyes meeting Betty's, honest and open. Betty swiped her thumb over her clit, drawing a low moan out of her. 

Betty seemed appeased enough by that, let Veronica push her onto her back, her wrist bending almost painfully to maintain the steady thrust of her fingers in between Veronica's slick thighs. She didn't mind, didn't adjust, just kept fingering Veronica to the edge of near incoherence.

Veronica's hands found the sides of Betty's face, keeping it turned toward hers as she grinded her hips down on Betty's hand, pushing Betty's fingers deeper inside of her, wet and warm and practically pulsing. 

"Betty," Veronica moaned, cheeks crimson and her eyes so so dark as she held Betty's gaze intensely. "O-oh god, Betty." 

Betty thought the look on Veronica's face as she moaned and whimpered was going to be seared into her brain for the rest of her life, that the sound of her name rolling off of Veronica's tongue like that would play in her dreams. She leaned up desperately to catch Veronica's lips in a heated kiss, no teeth, just lips and saliva and finally, finally Veronica's tongue and then---

"Mmmmnnn! Betty!" 

-*-

"Veronica, p-please." Betty's thighs trembled beneath Veronica's hands. 

"Patience." Veronica's breath between her legs made her shiver and rock her hips, trying to get friction.

"W-we don't have a lot of t-ti-time." Betty whined. Veronica nodded, tips of her hair tickling Betty's inner thighs as she leaned in, bringing the heat of her mouth against the heat between Betty's legs.

-*- 

"I'm not asking you to choose." Veronica states, adjusting her bra.

_I wish you would..._

"Just like you aren't asking me." Veronica looks around, finding her dress, kicked just under the edge of Betty's bed.

_I am, I am, please choose me. Please._

"And if I were?" Betty asks, watching her pull it on, fabric sliding against her skin, and _why was her getting dressed so sensual???_

"I'd tell you that's really fucking unfair." Veronica says. "Since you're still running around with Jughead."

"Veronica..."  _I want you I want you I want you!_

"I know, I know, he needs you, and he was there for you, blah blah blah." Veronica waves her off. "I get it, I guess. But you can't have the best of both worlds, Hannah Montana. You can't have him on the side and expect me to only be with you, that's not fair."

"But you would, if I asked..." Betty asked after a beat. "You'd stop with Cheryl if I stopped with Jughead?"

Veronica was dressed again, the hickeys on her neck left by Betty indistinguishable from the hickeys left by Cheryl. Betty feels a little satisfaction at that. When Beth looks up, Veronica is ooking back with this unreadable expression, calculating maybe, and watching Betty almost too closely. 

"See you tomorrow night, Betty." Veronica says, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her lips. 

-*-

Betty skips the party the next night, because she's not really too afraid of Cheryl's wrath anymore and because she just...needs a break. She tells Jughead she'll edit the Blue and Gold on her own and locks herself away in the journalism room. The school is creepy after hours, sure, but at least no one else is around except James, the very nice janitor.

Betty almost turns off her phone, but going full blackout would only mean someone would come looking for her. She ignores Cheryl's texts, doesn't open Archie or Kevin's snaps and doesn't answer when Jughead calls. She does text Veronica back, because she's the most persistent, and even with the...confusing nature of their relationship as of recently, she's still one of Betty's favourite people. Probably her favourite. And because she'll text anyone else who asks if Betty is, in fact, alive.

-*-

"Fuck." Betty breathed, peering down at her phone, heat gathering high on her cheeks, mottling her skin pink.

 **Betty:** You're such a dork. 

 **Veronica:** you say the sweetest things, b. ;)

 **Veronica:** come oooon. ditch editing for a few hours and go dancing with kev and i!! you said you would!!

 **Betty:** I'm not really A Dancer™, Ronnie. That's not really my thing. 

 **Veronica:** kevin says you did ballet for 7yrs

 **Veronica:** what is the truth

 **Betty:** Ohmygod. 

 **Betty:** That's different.

 **Betty:** Besides, I told Weatherbee I'd have this weeks B&G on his desk for final approval by tomorrow. 

 **Veronica:** okay, sure, right, of course, BUT what about this weeks issue of B&V????

 **Betty:** You can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes.

 **Betty:** I'll come over tomorrow morning for breakfast, okay?

 **Veronica:** alright alright fine ugh 

 **Betty:** Have fun tonight, and be careful, Ronnie, okay? I'm not bringing you breakfast in jail.

 **Betty:** I mean, I probably would if you asked, but let's not, okay?

 **Veronica:** okay, okay, no jail. 

 **Betty:** xoxo

 **Veronica:**  you make me smile.

 **Veronica:** and also super horny but that's not really the point 

 **Betty:** Are you drunk already?

 **Veronica:** not even a little. ;) 

**Veronica sent a photo.**

 -*-

Betty stared at the photo in disbelief. Most of the time when Veronica sent her photos that weren't through Snapchat, they were memes or a forwarded photo of Archie doing something dumb. That was not at all what Betty was looking at now. Not in the slightest.

Skin, and lots of it, glistening with sweat and body glitter, filled Betty's screen. Curves barely covered by a tiny, tight black romper and Veronica's trademark smirk quickened Betty's pulse and--

 **Veronica:** wish u were here 

Veronica appeared to be in some filthy, grungy, sticker covered club bathroom. She stood in front of a dirty full length mirror, hand on her hip, other holding her phone up to take her photo. Betty had seen a lot of Veronica in their admittedly short friendship so far. Veronica wasn't shy, didn't mind being practically naked in the locker room, or in Betty's room, or in her own with Betty sitting on her bed trying not to stare. And of course, she'd seen quite a lot of her all the times they'd ended up in between the sheets together. But something about seeing so much of Veronica's thighs, so much of her chest behind the deep-V of her romper, so much of her smile, only meant for Betty's eyes, sent to her phone to tease--something about that was so incredibly heady. 

 **Betty:** Cute romper.

 **Veronica:** want to come over to mine later tonight so i can really show it off for you?

Betty nearly choked on her spit. Which was ridiculous, they'd literally had sex yesterday. Didn't change that fact that she was still coughing as she texted her reply.

 **Betty:** Are you sure you haven't been drinking?

 **Veronica:** why? too bold? ;)

 **Veronica:** im just having a lot of fun, B. 

 **Veronica:** not as much fun as i had with u and Cheryl but still 

Betty felt herself flush at the memory, blood rushing straight to her ears (and a few other places). Of course she'd bring up The Threesome™ now, for the first time since it happened. 

 **Betty:** You didn't actually tell Kevin about that, did you?

 **Veronica:** not yet, but I think ~He Knows~ anyway

 **Betty:** Yikes.

 **Betty:** He's shipped "Beronica" since day one, and he's always had a theory that Cheryl was Not Straight™. 

 **Veronica:** oh no way, me too.

 **Betty:** Oh my god.

 **Betty:** I'm just saying, we can't let him be right all the time, it's gonna go to his head.

 **Veronica:** im gonna tell him how you kissed me first.

 **Betty:** You were staring at my lips for like, 20 minutes straight that night.

 **Betty:** I was taking mercy on you.

 **Betty:** I'm not the one who full on suggested a threesome.

 **Veronica:** wanna take some mercy on me later tonight?

Betty chews on her bottom lip, stares at her phone until the screen falls asleep, and then a few moments after, before answering.

 **Betty:** I'll stop by your place on my way home in an hour, okay?

**Veronica sent a photo.**

-*-

"This was really unfair." Betty says when Veronica opens her front door. Betty is holding up her phone with a familiar picture glowing on the screen. Veronica doesn't have to look to know it's the picture of her, romper down around her ankles, lace underwear and tan skin on full display, the curve of her ass definitely the focal point of the photo.

Veronica grins. "You've got to admit, my ass looks great in that photo." 

Betty just rolls her eyes and let's Veronica tug her inside. 

-*-

"Betty!" Veronica gasps, fingers curling into a fistful of her bedsheets, her knuckles going white. She presses her hips down into the pillows Betty had placed beneath them to keep her propped up and open, trying to get some friction. Betty's fingers kept teasing her relentlessly, sliding through her labia, sending shivers up Veronica's spine that she traced with the fingers of her other hand, grazing over every one of her vertebrae. Veronica buried her face into the only pillow she'd managed to keeps a hold of, arching her back when Betty's teeth, sharp and demanding, bit down just this side of hard into the dimples of her lower back. Veronica moaned when the arching motion pressed her breasts against the silk sheets of her bed, a sweet kind of torture.

"Ronnie, baby, c-can you spread your legs a little more?" And god, Veronica loved that about Betty. How she could do all these sexy, dirty things to her and still be so tooth achingly sweet at the same time. 

With the guidance of Betty's sure hands, she spread her trembling thighs further apart, opening up for Betty so perfectly. Veronica knew she was embarrassingly wet, she could feel it on her thighs, knew she was going to have to wash the pillows under her hips, knew Betty was probably grinning behind her, real proud of herself right now.

Betty leaned over Veronica, supporting herself with a hand next to Veronica's waist, as she grabbed the pillow Veronica had been stifling her moans into. 

"Can I have this?" Betty whispered in her ear. Veronica nodded, releasing the pillow, whimpering softly as Betty pressed open mouthed kisses to the back of her neck, the sharp angles of her shoulder blades and down, taking the pillow with her. She felt so oversensitive, so pathetically turned on, reduced to a wet, whining mess beneath Betty after less than an hour of foreplay. Maybe it was more, who knows, time stopped making sense to Veronica after the second time Betty's teeth had left their imprint in the smooth skin of her ass and the fourth time she'd let her fingers slip inside of her. 

"Up." Betty tapped at her hipbone and Veronica obeyed immediately, sliding her knees up the bed a little so she could lift her hips higher, letting Betty slide the pillow under them, raising her ass up even more, leaving her exposed to Betty. "Good girl." Betty murmured, relishing in the full body shiver that pulled from Veronica. 

"I mention _maybe_ having a praise kink once..." Veronica grumbles from where she's buried her face into the crook of her elbow. Betty laughs, light a fluttering, and the sound tugs Veronica's lips into a smile. 

"Are you..." Betty trailed off, but Veronica knew what she was asking. And if she hadn't, Betty running her fingers through her labia again, whispering a breathy  _oh my god_ at the silky wet feeling of her, definitely gave her a clue. 

"Yes, yes, please." Veronica rocked her hips back into Betty's hand. She tried to ignore how _gone_ she sounded, how close to begging she was.

"Okay." Betty pressed gentle kisses to the rosy skin of Veronica's ass, trailing up to Veronica's back dimples, swirling her tongue over them and ---

"Ah -- mmmmn!" Veronica's hips shifted forward as two of Betty's fingers slid into her, filling her the way she'd ached for for the past hour. "O-oh god, Betty!" Veronica pushed her hips back, pressing Betty's fingers deeper inside of her. Betty admired the flex of Veronica's back, the sight of her fingers disappearing inside of her, the sound of her practically sobbing into her arm as they established a rhythm, thrust for thrust.

The beauty of Veronica Lodge, writhing and moaning and getting wetter and hotter on her fingers was almost enough for her to ignore the hickeys on her inner thighs. The hickeys she definitely hadn't put there herself. 

"Mmnh!" Veronica groaned as Betty's teeth snapped down around the sensitive flesh of her ass, just below her left hip. Betty didn't miss the rush of wetness that coated her fingers at that, filed the move away for later use. "B-Betty, please!" Veronica moaned, breathless and grinding desperately.

Betty's pace stayed the same, a steady push and pull between her legs, just a little too slow to get Veronica off as quickly as she'd like. Betty's fingers slowed down even further when Veronica tried grinding her hips into her hand, trying to get the friction she needed. 

"B-Betty!" Veronica whined miserably, propping herself up on her shoulders and looking at Betty over her shoulder. That was either the best or worst decision she could have made. The sight of Betty, green eyes dark, lips wet with saliva, blonde hair tied into a bun rather than her usual ponytail, crouched between Veronica legs, leaning down to kiss the throbbing bite mark on her ass --- god, she needed to come so badly. 

"Please, anything you want, please." Veronica whimpered, dropping her head back down to the bed, cheeks flushing even darker as she heard herself beg. 

"I want you." Betty murmured, fingers speeding up to an unforgiving pace again, making Veronica arch. Betty's other hand slid between Veronica's hips and the pillows she'd been grinding against, pushing between her legs to rub dizzying circles into her clit. 

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours----hhhha! Betty!" Veronica's moaned, loud and high pitched, her hips stuttering against Betty's hands, clenching around her fingers, stomach tensing and back arching. Betty kept fingering her through her orgasm, making sure to get every little whimper and whine out of her before she stopped. 

-*-

"Do you want ice? This'll probably bruise." Betty kisses so, so gently over the raised crescent shapes marring the flow of Veronica's skin, curving over her ass. 

"No, it's okay." Veronica shivers a little as Betty's lips graze up to the bite marks decorating her lower back. 

"You sure?" Betty asks, nuzzling against the dip of Veronica's back. 

"Mhm." Veronica affirms. "C'mere. Please."

Betty is quick to obey, letting Veronica roll onto her back underneath Betty, practically melting into her open arms. 

"Glad your mom and Polly are still out of town." Betty murmurs into Veronica's neck.

"Mmm." Veronica's arms tighten around Betty's shoulders, pulling her closer. 

"Ronnie?" Betty's hands curl around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"My brain is still kind of melted right now." Veronica laughs. "Just...give me a sec." 

Betty grins and relaxes into Veronica, content to just hold her, no talking, no thinking.

 -*-

"Okay, this is getting way too dangerous." Betty shook her head, squinting out of her windshield, trying to see through the rain coming down in waves. "We're near Maple Point, I'm just going to park til the rain let's up."

"Fine by me." Cheryl says from the passengers seat, face awash in the soft glow of her phone screen.

"Are you even getting service right now?" Betty asked as she slowly came to a stop in a relatively flat area, throwing her car into park. 

"Barely. Just enough to know Josie and the Cats are trying to save their equipment from her flooding basement," Cheryl reports. "Veronica is stuck at Pop's with Jughead, and she is not happy about it." Cheryl holds up her phone for Betty to see a selfie of Veronica, painted lips tugged down into a deep frown and Jughead, typing away at his computer a booth down, over her shoulder. "Archie and his dad are at home. They found his dog, so, all good there."

"Oh, thank goodness." Betty laughed. 

"Kev and his dad are helping people get home right now." Cheryl continues. "They can't get up here anytime soon though." Cheryl shrugs. "Reggie's at home. He says he would come up and save us, but his dad won't let him out of the house."

"That's probably for the best."

Cheryl peers over at Betty and sets her phone down on the dash. "Well, looks like it's just you and me then." Cheryl's grin makes Betty's hair stand on end.

"Right. Cheryl and Betty in the car: rainstorm edition." Betty laughs, though her smile seems a little tighter now. She's suddenly much more aware of the fact that she's trapped in her car, alone with Cheryl, up on Maple Point, aka Makeout Point. 

_Why did I let Veronica convince me to give Cheryl a ride home???_

"Perfect time for some bonding, right?" 

-*-

The rain is still falling heavily around them, thumping against the hood of Betty's car, cracking against the tree branches outside, splattering against the ground. Betty can't hear any of it. All she can hear are Cheryl's sighs and her own pulse in her ears.

Cheryl's lip are so soft, Betty almost immediately moans at the feeling of them sliding against hers, lipstick and saliva and sweet Riverdale rain sparking on Betty's tongue. They feel exactly how she remembers them, exactly how she had been dreaming about them, fantasizing sometimes when she let her mind wander unchecked. Cheryl, despite the fact that they kind of had a thing with the same girl and Betty really wanted to hate her again, was still an amazing kissing (and an okay person, but Betty wasn't about to say that out loud).

Betty grasps at the lapels of Cheryl's jacket, neither pulling or pushing, just looking for something to curl her fingers into as they fall into a dizzying rhythm together. Cheryl's hands rest so intentionally on Betty's thighs, just above her knees, and Betty shivers a little at the feeling of her cold fingers.

Cheryl's being patient, Betty can tell. She's holding back, not biting or licking or pushing Betty onto her back like Betty knows she wants to. Betty can't help smiling a little at that, even though she kind of wants to be biting and fighting and drawing blood. But slow and tender is okay too.

"Cheryl," Betty murmurs, tone soft, breath coming out in hot puffs against Cheryl's lips.

"Betty," Cheryl says her name with so much fondness, Betty almost melts. But she doesn't, because this is Cheryl and she's only being fond because she wants ringer into her pants. Betty still slides her hands up to frame Cheryl's jaw, pressing a few soft kisses to her lips before pulling back just enough to meet Cheryl's gaze. She had so many conflicting feelings about this girl, it made her dizzy. (Or maybe that was the kissing.)

"What are we doing?" Betty mumbles.

"Call me presumptuous, but I was hoping, each other." Cheryl smirks. Betty just huffs and rolls her eyes. 

"Joking, joking." Cheryl's smiles, flashing all 32 of her perfect teeth with a curl of her lipstick smudged lips. Betty can't help but smile too, because yeah, okay, she could be awful and rude, but Cheryl was so cute when she smiled. "Mostly." Cheryl adds as she slides her hands higher up Betty's thighs. Betty blushes, but she doesn't shy away when Cheryl kisses her again.

-*- 

**Three (3) Missed Calls from Veronica.**

**Two (2) Voicemails from Veronica.**

**Eight (8) New Messages from Veronica.**

Betty felt cold fear run down her back as she stared at her phone screen, groggy and squinting from the swathe of silk sheets she'd woken up in. 

She didn't know what was worse: that she was waking up in Cheryl Blossom's room, or that Veronica probably knew she was waking up in Cheryl Blossom's room.

-*-

Betty sighed, leaned her back against the side of her car and stared at Veronica's contact in her phone, thumb hovering over the call button. She took a deep breath, sweet Riverdale air filling her with courage, enough to tap the button and bring the phone to her ear. 

A few seconds of ringing and --

"Hey, Veronica..."


	3. tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! here's a lil tease chapter before i start writing this again. tbh: i havent been keeping up with Riverdale as much this season, but im gonna catch up this weekend and finish these fics probably.

Cheryl thinks it's funny, really, how things change and shift between the three of them. How Veronica could go from touchy, flirty, and loving to cold hearted every single time they saw each other for the past week.

"We didn't sleep together." Cheryl sighs, breaking the tense silence she and Veronica had been stewing in since their biology teacher (or perhaps Fate™) paired them together. "I mean, we _slept_ together, but not in the biblical sense." She elaborated as Ronnie adjusted the flow of the Bunsen burner.

"Sure." Veronica said, tone bored. Cheryl wasn't buying it. 

"Ronnie," Cheryl started, turning on her stool so her knees were brushing Veronica's hip. 

"How many potassium tablets?" Veronica didn't take her eyes off the bubbling beaker in front of her, and ignored the pressure of Cheryl's knees as she picked up the powdery white tablets.

"3. Veronica, seriously." Cheryl reached forward and grabbed Veronica's arm. 

-*-

"Shit." Veronica mumbles, squinting at her phone in the inky darkness of Cheryl's room, her face awash in blue light. 

"Hm?" Cheryl hums from the other side of her huge bed, buried in the mass of silky sheets and expensive comforters she'd cocooned herself in. Cheryl's bed doesn't feel too different from Veronica's, and Ronnie thinks that could be why she's so comfortable, despite being in this gothic horror house.

"Betty's been texting me all night." 

"Bisexual Barbie will see you at the funeral tomorrow." Cheryl says, smacking the phone out of Veronica's hands. 

"Rude." Veronica says, reaching around in the darkness for her phone. She finds Cheryl's hand instead, reaching for hers, long fingers cold on Ronnie's palm. Veronica blames the shiver that runs through her on that, just that.

"Hey. Pay attention to me." Cheryl's voice didn't sound like it normally did when she said things like that. It sounded genuine, honest,  _desperate_ even.

"Sorry." Ronnie breathed, curling her fingers around Cheryl's. Cheryl shifted closer to her on the bed, her legs brushing against Veronica's.

"Are you two, like, a thing?" Cheryl asks after a long few seconds of silence.

"What?" Cheryl can't really see her in the all consuming darkness that seems to seep into every part of Thornhill at night, but she can almost sense the way her eyebrows pull together into a look of confusion.

"You know...a thing?" Cheryl pushes. "like, Thelma and Louise, Orange Is The New Black, Grace and Frankie, Island of Lesbos, a thing?"

Veronica swallows thickly. "No." she says. "Not really."

"Not really?" Cheryl's getting closer to Veronica, she can feel it. She's inching closer and Veronica can't help the excitement bubbling up in her. 

"Not really." Veronica nodded.

There's another long few seconds of silence and then: "Thank you...for coming. Tonight...alone...it would have been a nightmare."

"I know." Veronica stretches her arm out, let's Cheryl press in close to her, resting her head on Veronica's chest as Ronnie's arms wrapped around her. "I'll always be here for you."

Something inside Cheryl felt vulnerable, all curled up in Veronica's arms, feeling so small even if she were quite a bit taller than Veronica. Something about how Veronica was nuzzling against the side of her head ever so slightly, breath hot on Cheryl's ear, made Cheryl feel vulnerable and _needy_. Cheryl wanted to revel in it, let herself be small and weak for once, but no. Not today. Tomorrow was the day for tears and vulnerability. Not tonight. Tonight was an opportunity to have control, and Cheryl needed that. She was gonna take it.

-*-

"You can...you can choke me...if you want." Cheryl thinks her body is gonna catch fire soon, having Veronica like this, bent over and panting, so _open_ for Cheryl. Cheryl feels hot everywhere, every dirty word Veronica whispers, every quiver of her tan thighs, every time Veronica bends a little lower, pressing her breast against Cheryl's sheets, looking for pressure, feels like it's feeding the fire consuming Cheryl's body.

"W-wow, Ronnie." Cheryl breathes, trying to train her voice back into silky sarcasm. "I didn't think you were so kinky." Cheryl's hand slide up the smooth skin of Veronica's back, tracing the muscles next to her spine. "I mean, I could have guessed, but wow."

Veronica shakes her head, letting it drop down, forehead resting against Cheryl's silky bedsheets. "Shut up." 

"Now, now. That's not very nice..." Cheryl's nails drag lightly across Veronica's shoulder blades, making her shiver, curling around her to trace her collar bone and then... "...When I'm giving you everything you want." Veronica arches back against her as Cheryl's long fingers curl around her throat, pressing into her pulse points, making her world spin.

"Hhh, Cheryl...baby, please." Veronica presses her ass back against Cheryl's hips, her bare skin and wet thighs rubbing against the lace of Cheryl's underwear. Their whole bodies are pressed together, Cheryl's breast pressing against Veronica's back, her hips pressing against the swell of her ass. Being so close to her is intoxicating. Veronica turns her head and Cheryl is already meeting her in a kiss before she can even ask for one. Veronica keeps rocking her hips against Cheryl, moaning into her mouth when she gets a little friction. Cheryl can't wait anymore, she leans back and pushes down, hand between Veronica's shoulder blades, bending her as far over as she could.

"Call me baby again." Cheryl breathes.

"Baaaby." Veronica moans as Cheryl's free hand slides in between their hips, fingertips sliding through her wet folds, excruciatingly light. Cheryl means to take her time, to tease and make Veronica beg, but Veronica's already begging (Read: "baby, baby please. Please fuck me, baby. Fuck me as hard as you want, baby, pleeease.") and Cheryl can't stop herself from sinking her fingers inside her. "Yes, yes, yes, oooh. Don't stop, don't stop!" An avalanche of half incoherent moans and words and variations of Cheryl's name spill out of Veronica's lips before she's just whimpering and moaning into the crook of her arm, entire body reacting to Cheryl's touch.

"I won't." Cheryl murmured, pressing kisses to the arch of Veronica's back, watching Ronnie's shoulder blades move under her skin as she grasped and clawed at her pillows and sheets. She pressed her fingers into her as deep as she could, as fast as she could, reveling in the heat of her and the wet sound of her fingers moving.  _Intoxicating._

Veronica's cums faster than either of them expects, face buried in Cheryl's pillows, moaning like it's all she knows how to do and Cheryl marvels at the flex of her back as the orgasm rocks through her. 

"Keep going." Veronica begs after she catches her breath, and it throws Cheryl off for a second. "Baby, please. Keep fucking me." She rolls her hips back into Cheryl's fingers, still inside of her, wet all the way to the middle of her slender hand. "Don't stop til I say so." 

_Typical Veronica, always a little bit in control._

Cheryl only waits a few more beats before she's thrusting into Veronica, using her hips to establish a steady rhythm between them, the soundtrack of Veronica's moans and the wet sound of Cheryl's ministrations filling Cheryl's room.

-*-

Cheryl and Betty make quite the pair, Veronica thinks, a little bitterly. Both so tall, with contrasting features that compliment so well.

Veronica can still remember vividly the sight of Cheryl's red curls spilling into the waves of Betty's honey blonde on Veronica's dark bed sheets. She still remembers the feeling that filled her entire body when they were both looking down at her, Betty's pretty green eyes dark with lust, Cheryl's deep brown eyes looking just like a dangerous forest Veronica would never find her way out of.

They made quite the pair. Which is why Veronica almost felt threatened at the sight of them, standing in the dimly lit locker room, arms crossed, waiting for her.

"We need to talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, this fic is just a lot of angst, smut and bending Veronica over. (she likes what she likes okay?)


End file.
